


Maybe We Can Try?

by Dancinginthedark



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Grantaire, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, a little angst at the end, im really bad at this, the end just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancinginthedark/pseuds/Dancinginthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another one of Enjolras and Grantaire's fights Grantaire goes to Combeferre for comfort. It doesn't turn out like Combeferre expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I have actually like never written anything in my life that's not for school so please be nice. I tried. Comments and opinions are welcome though :)

It had been after a particularly rough fight that it had first happened. Not, that most of Enjolras’ and Grantaire’s fights didn’t hurt on an excruciatingly deep level. They had a certain affinity for the words that would most injure the other.

 

Combeferre had often thought to himself that if Enjolras just removed his head from his arse for more than two seconds it might become clear why he acted this way with Grantaire. Enjolras was his best friend but he was very oblivious. He held Grantaire up to an impossible standard. If he just looked he could see how much of an amazing person Grantaire was! 

 

His artistic talent was incredible, no one could paint and sketch with such indescribable talent. And he was so kind to his friends, and loyal. He was actually amazingly smart too, he had to be with all the Greek mythology and philosophy he could quote at random intervals. And Combeferre was one who could appreciate it. 

 

And his hair was so amazing. All pitch black unruly curls... and eyes that were such a bright blue. The way the sparkled when he laughed. Oh his laugh... it drew attention to those beautiful lips. So kissable- so... Combeferre might have had a bit of a problem. But it was totally under control.

 

So it had come as a bit of a shock when he was knocked out of his daydreams by a knock on the door.

 

Grantaire was standing in the doorframe, well more like leaning on it. He had already been drunk during the meeting. It had been what had started their argument today. It looked as though he had only gotten progressively more so after they all had left.

 

“Can I come in?” he grunted.

 

Combeferre stepped back to allow him to enter the flat. Grantaire staggered in and flopped straight across the entire couch. He buried his face in the pillow. In doing so his shirt rode up revealing a stretch of flat pale skin and the corner of an enticing hipbone. Combeferre was left in the doorway to attempt to control his thoughts.

 

“Would you like me to make you some tea?” he finally asked. 

 

“That would be nice.” Grantaire murmured in reply from his spot on the couch. 

 

So Combeferre busied himself in the kitchen making tea. He had just started the water boiling in the kettle and taken down the tea when he heard Grantaire come up right behind him. He jumped a little bit, startled at their proximity.

 

“It’s almost done.” Combeferre muttered.

 

“ I can see that.” Grantaire replied, his breath ghosting across Combeferre’s neck.

 

“Why don’t you go wait on the couch and I can bring you the tea over there. We can talk when I get back, okay?” Combeferre said with as much finality as he could muster. Grantaire walked back over to the couch and plopped himself down, this time only taking up one cushion. 

 

Combeferre internally berated himself for his treacherous mind. He’s in love with Enjolras he reminded himself. You want your friends too be happy. Nothing can happen. You will go out there and try to comfort him because that’s what you’re good at.

 

It was then that the kettle whistle blew. Combeferre poured the tea into two mugs, his favourite and one for Grantaire that said meh. He thought it was appropriate. Taking a deep breath he scooped up the mugs and marched back into the living room to face Grantaire.

To be continued... hopefully soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combeferre and Grantaire finally talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I put this up early. I hope it's ok. I don't have anyone to edit this. Maybe I can have the next chapter up by the weekend! Comment your opinions :)

Combeferre sat down on the couch, making sure he left a decent amount of space between them. No harm in taking precautions he reminded himself.

“So, tell me what he said this time.” Combeferre asked Grantaire gently. “Whatever it was I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it. You know Enjolras, he always gets caught up in his arguments. He’s not very good with people and feelings.”

“This time was worse. I could tell that he was completely done with me. I mean, I can’t really blame him. I hate myself too. I’m just a worthless, good for nothing drunk. I don’t deserved to be loved, much less by someone like him.” Grantaire’s voice had turned raspy and he looked like he was about to cry.

“Hey, there don’t cry Grantaire. It’s going to be ok you know. You have so many friends that love you so much. Me, Courfeyrac, Bahorel, Jehan, Joly, Bossuet, Feuilly and Eponine for example. And I know for sure that Enjolras doesn’t hate you. If he didn’t he wouldn’t even give you the time of day. You get under his skin, Grantaire. It’s why he argues with you all the time.” Combeferre tried to comfort Grantaire.

“ I feel really stupid though, all the things i do just to get his attention. It’s pathetic. It’s not even good attention. I just want him to yell at me!” Grantaire was sounding less drunk now but even sadder.

“Well... If that’s what turns you on...” Combeferre tried to joke to lighten the mood a little. Grantaire even managed to crack a small smile.

“See Combeferre, you can always manage to make me smile. It took me so long to realise just how amazing you were too.” Grantaire gazed at Combeferre all amusement gone from his eyes. “At first I only thought of you as Enjolras’ lesser friend. The one who stood in the background of his passion. But you burn brightly too, it’s just not as noticeable if you aren’t looking for it. You’re amazing too Combeferre.” Grantaire was looking at Combeferre with intensity now. Combeferre was confused with this turn in conversation. His mind was racing, this was getting pretty close to some of the things Combeferre had dreamed of Grantaire saying to him.

“I’ve been slowly getting over Enjolras. I know you won’t believe it after what I just told you. It is upsetting, but I really just wanted to come and talk to you. Grantaire’s confession was met with the widening of Combeferre’s eyes.

“I do still love him. Grantaire said softly. But I also kind of love you. I’m tired of not being good enough for him. Nothing I do is ever enough. I just want to be happy Combeferre.” Grantaire finished sadly.

Combeferre opened and closed his mouth a few times as he attempted to process what Grantaire had just said. He loved him. Grantaire was in love. With him. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined him saying that to him. Grantaire had obviously taken his silence as a bad thing as he stood up and started stumbling to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some talk and action about Combeferre and Grantaire together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I wrote some more. I blame the characters. I really should have been doing homework too. Oh well. Comment your opinions. Un-Beta'ed so sorry for any mistakes.

“I’ll just go.” he said, voice trembling just a bit. “I’m sorry I bothered you, but thanks anyways for the tea. You can just forget everything I said ok? We can go back to normal and I won’t bother you again.”

Combeferre finally found his voice again just as Grantaire was about to turn the door handle.

“Wait!” he shouted. “Don’t leave yet. I have something to tell you too. The truth is that I have been in love with you for a ridiculously long time. No, don’t look so surprised!” Grantaire had turned around and he had a look of extreme doubt on his face. “You’re an amazing person, anyone would be lucky to get to be with you.” Combeferre said with finality.

“Forgive me if I’m a bit sceptical. I don’t normally have any luck. You’re like the perfect guy. Calm, collected, intelligent and so kind. You keep everyone sane and most of the time I think you’re the only one in our group that actually knows what they’re doing.” 

As Grantaire said this he cautiously walked back over to the couch and sat down on the edge. He made sure to keep a lot of space between himself and Combeferre. Combeferre tried not to feel disappointed about that, it was probably better this way if he actually want to be able to think straight.

“So is being with me something you would truly want to do? Because I’d really want to do that with you.” Combeferre shuffled closer to Grantaire on the couch as he waited for and answer.

“I really would.” he answered. “You know that it’s not going to be easy, right? I mean, I have a bunch of issues. I’m depressed and a borderline alcoholic. And you’ve never even seen me on a bad day.”

“Grantaire. I already know all these things. They don’t make me love you any less. They have shaped you into the person you are now.” Combeferre grabbed Grantaire’s hand to reassure him. It felt completely right to hold his hand like that. Combeferre could have sat there forever but there was something he wanted to do first.

“Uhh... Can I... Can I kiss you?” Combeferre asked Grantaire. Grantaire’s eyes widened and he nodded quickly. Combeferre licked his lips and he could see Grantaire’s eyes following the mouvement. He slowly leaned in until there were only centimetres separating their lips.

“Are you sure this is ok?” Combeferre asked as he leaned his forehead against Grantaire’s.

“Yes Combeferre, please just kiss me already.” Grantaire nearly whimpered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some kissing and snuggling. And then Enjolras appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!!! I'm so sorry it took so long to finish, I had some serious issues writing this. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I might try to write something else soon. I also apologize about the end, it just sort of happened and I couldn't resist.

Combeferre tilted his head to the right and gently pressed his lips against Grantaire's slightly chapped ones. The kiss didn’t last very long before Combeferre pulled back. Even so, Grantaire looked slightly dazed. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Grantaire launched himself at Combeferre and pressed their lips together more forcefully. Combeferre was surprised for a few seconds before he responded eagerly, moving his lips against Grantaire’s. 

Grantaire’s mind was whirling. All he could think about was Combeferre. Combeferre’s lips moving against his, Combeferre’s hands, one in his hair pulling slightly and the other cupping the back on his neck to pull him closer. Grantaire needed more; it was all he could think about.

Combeferre seemed to sense the other man’s desperation. He slowly opened his mouth and ran the tip of his tongue along the seam of Grantaire’s lips. Grantaire’s lips parted in a breathless gasp. Combeferre took advantage of that and slipped his tongue inside of Grantaire’s mouth.

Combeferre was overwhelmed with the wet heat of his mouth. He ran his tongue over Grantaire’s teeth and the top of his mouth before sucking on his tongue gently. At this Grantaire let out a breathless moan and clenched his hand in Combeferre’s hair.

Combeferre finally pulled back lightly biting on Grantaire’s lower lip as he went. They were both breathing heavily. Grantaire looked up at Combeferre and almost laughed.

“Your hair is an absolute disaster!” Grantaire said. “ I don’t think I’ve ever seen you not look completely put together. I feel kind of honored.”

“Well who’s fault is it? You’re the one who messed up my hair.” Combeferre replied. He couldn’t hold in a smile so Grantaire knew he wasn’t being serious. They smiled at each other for a few more seconds, each of them still processing what was going on.

“Uh... do you want to come to my room?” Combeferre asked shyly.

“You aren’t looking for sex right now are you? I don’t think I want my first time with you to be when I’m still slightly drunk.” Grantaire looked a bit worried as he asked.

“Of course not!” Combeferre hastily assured the other man. “ I just really wanted to cuddle you in my bed for now. I would be willing to have sex with you at a later date if, and only if that really is something you want.”

Grantaire looked reassured. He gave Combeferre one more light peck on the lips before standing up and grabbing his hand. “Lead me to your bed.” he joked. Combeferre pulled him down the hallway and into the first room on the right. The other room on the left must be the guest room.

As soon as they entered the room Combeferre started pulling off his clothes until he was only standing there in his blue boxers. “Is it okay if this is all we wear? This is how I normally sleep but if you’re uncomfortable I can wear something else.” Grantaire just started pulling his own clothes off until he was left in his black briefs. They looked at each other again before giggling.

Combeferre pulled back the covers and got into the bed gesturing at the space beside him for Grantaire. When he got in Combeferre pulled him against his chest so that they were spooning. He pressed a kiss to Grantaire’s forehead before turning off the bedside light.

“Really thank you for everything. I’m so happy that we are going to try this, I really think that we can be great for each other.” Combeferre whispered this into Grantaire’s ear. “No thank you Ferre. Good night.” Grantaire’s eyes were already closing, he was feeling so safe wrapped in Combeferre’s arms and surrounded by his body heat.

“Good night Grantaire, we’ll talk again in the morning.” Combeferre nuzzled his face into Grantaire’s neck, breathing in his comforting smell of whiskey, cigarettes, paint and something that was expressly Grantaire. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

Enjolras opened the door to Combeferre’s house, still angry about his fight with Grantaire earlier. There was something about that man that just riled him up! He didn’t believe in anything but he was so damn smart! He could be doing so many better things with his life. It wasn’t that Enjolras hated him, no not at all. He just got exasperated sometimes. He had had a really bad day at work and he took it out on Grantaire. He even liked Grantaire a lot of the time. He was challenging and so so talented. Enjolras was just confused. He wasn’t good at feelings at all.

He had gone for a long walk and that still hadn’t helped him figure out what was going on in his mind. He immediately decided to go find Combeferre. Combeferre was his best friend, he was always there for him. He would know what to do to help Enjolras figure out his problems.

The flat was dark when he entered. He was still so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t even think twice about the paint-splattered Converse that he almost tripped over. “Combeferre?” he called. He decided to go see if he was reading a book in his bedroom. Sometimes Enjolras forgot about things like privacy and personal space. He walked right up to the bedroom door and pushed it open.

At first he didn’t understand what he was seeing. Grantaire and Combeferre were asleep cuddled up to each other. For some reason when he saw this his heart stuttered in his chest and he got a sick feeling in his stomach. Swallowing hard he shut the door and walked out of the flat in a daze.

Something was very wrong but he didn’t know what it was.


End file.
